


Living isn't Haunting...See the Difference?

by Perro (Gadhar)



Series: Ollie/Dinah Drabble Prompts [6]
Category: Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: A small friendly one, AU, Like cat sized, Ollie is a ghost, hinted Dinah/Barbara Gordon, mentions of past character death, past!Ollie/Dinah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gadhar/pseuds/Perro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a random, short, drabble. I wrote it awhile back, so I can't remember if it was for an actual prompt.</p><p>Also, I don't ship Babs and Dinah. Like at all. I mean, they've got great chemistry- in that sisterly sort of way and they are definitely two women I would not want to fuck with- but I don't actually like them together.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Living isn't Haunting...See the Difference?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random, short, drabble. I wrote it awhile back, so I can't remember if it was for an actual prompt.
> 
> Also, I don't ship Babs and Dinah. Like at all. I mean, they've got great chemistry- in that sisterly sort of way and they are definitely two women I would not want to fuck with- but I don't actually like them together.

“I don't think you should date her,” Ollie hummed above her. He made another round about her head before settling around her shoulders, his cheek pressed against hers as his ghostly tail draped over her shoulder.

“I don't believe you have a say in the matter.”

“I should, I live here.”

“No, _I_ live here. _You_ haunt here. Only God knows why though. If I was dead I'd be visiting Paris or someplace like that. Not my basement level, dingy apartment.”

“I've been to Paris, it doesn't have you.”

Dinah felt that familiar warmth, the one that broke through the goose bumps on her skin when he kissed her, ghostly lips not daring to touch skin. He uncoiled from her neck, curling onto the desk beside her arm and glaring at the computer. “Flattery will get you nowhere,” She replied sadly. It never would. She was reminded of all the times she had said that when he was alive, all those times she never thought those words would ring as true as they do now.

“Don't get sad on me Pretty Bird,” Oliver whispered and Dinah smiled a sad little thing.

“She's nice, you know. You never got to meet her.”

“She's Bat's daughter, you don’t want to date a bat.”

“Well, she's also Jim Gordon's daughter.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Huh.” Oliver backed away from the computer, floating himself into the air and swirling. “I guess I can allow this then.”


End file.
